The invention relates to semiconductor structures and, more particularly, to a three dimensional microstrip branchline coupler and methods of manufacture.
A branchline coupler is a four-port network device with a 90° phase difference between two coupled ports. The device can be used for a single antenna transmitter/receiver system or I/Q up/down converters and balanced amplifiers for wireless communication systems.